


cause baby we're just reckless kids.

by maiaslightwood



Series: kiss me like the world is gonna disappear. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Morning Kisses, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Young Love, shoulder kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiaslightwood/pseuds/maiaslightwood
Summary: The woman looking back at her in the mirror seems the polar opposite of just a few months ago where she had been driven by focus and perfectionism.





	cause baby we're just reckless kids.

**Author's Note:**

> prompted from the [kiss prompts](https://eternalalec.tumblr.com/post/187058639815/kiss-prompts) on tumblr by anon: "Luke/maryse + 7"
> 
> — _"7. Topless and face-down, a kiss on the shoulder blade"_
> 
> am i only able to write morning fics? maybe so and what about it.
> 
> title from _lights down low_ by MAX.

Maryse can’t remember the last day she woke up so well-rested, without sleep clinging to her and the need to activate runes among her skin. She whistles a tune around her toothbrush, interrupted only when she spits into the sink and washes her mouth. The woman looking back at her in the mirror seems the polar opposite of just a few months ago where she had been driven by focus and perfectionism. Now she’s smiling, her cheeks flushed, her skin seemingly glowing from within. It’s happiness, she realizes, that’s radiating off of her in waves. Even with her dark curls cascading in a tangled mess past her shoulders and last night’s mascara smudged around her eyes the voice usually scolding her about such imperfections is quiet. 

When she tiptoes back across the corridor and into the bedroom, the brisk fresh morning air floating through the open window leaves goosebumps on her bare legs. Last night’s clothes lie crumbled in a corner but right now she prefers the loose, old teal-colored shirt that brushes just past her hipbones. It had been mixed with her own top and jeans where she had discarded them in a hurry after dropping through the window with only the night and the moon as her witness. Well and one other person. Who is currently snoring softly into the pillow.

What had woken her up some thirty minutes ago now brings a smile to her lips as she climbs back into bed. It’s too small to really lie comfortably next to each other so she straddles Lucian’s hips, watching the rise and fall of his naked back as he sleeps. They really don’t have time to laze around today but Maryse can’t stop herself from leaning down and pressing a kiss on each strong shoulder blade where the skin is warm from the small square of golden sunlight streaming through the curtains.

“Mh.” Lucian lets out a soft grunt, no doubt dragged to the edges of sleep by the soft whisper of lips and the weight of another person ontop his body. It twists Maryse’s own mouth into a grin. Her fingers run up the expanse of exposed skin, over ribs and muscles to his arms curled around the pillow.

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead,” she leans down to whisper into his ear, earning her a displeased sigh. As an apology, she presses another soft kiss into his hair to make up for the early hour. “No doubt your sisters will come knocking soon.”

Her dark hair falls around their faces like a curtain, shielding Lucian from the morning sun when he blearily blinks his eyes open to look at her. “I promised Val I’d train with him today,” he croaks out.

“Mh, you mean kick his ass,” she whispers back as if they were planning some great conspiracy. It has the desired effect; they both chuckle for a moment under the spell of the otherwise silent house. Alicante is slowly waking up outside, doors opening and closing, the neighbor’s dog barking. The Graymark’s house is quiet for now and the bedroom feels like a small pocket of a different universe altogether.

Finally, Lucian stretches with a groan, raising his arms above his head before twisting around beneath her. His lips curl into a smile and he sweeps a thumb over the apple of her cheek. “Good morning.” 

“Morning,” she breathes back and lets herself be pulled in for a gentle, lingering kiss she’d brand _too sweet_ at any other time. Now though her heart feels warm and golden in her chest and she welcomes the hand soothingly running up and down her back and moving up the hem of his own shirt. 

“You know,” Lucian says after they’ve parted and her fingers start drawing circles on his shoulders. “You could have told me you’d drop by through my window.” 

“And where is the fun in that?”

“I could have thrown a dagger at you or something!”

Maryse simply quirks one eyebrow. They both know throwing axes, daggers, knives is _her_ specialty.

Lucian shakes his head on a breathy chuckle. “You’re full of surprises Maryse Trueblood.” 

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it,” she counters before leaning down to steal another kiss from their slow, secret morning.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna prompt more kisses feel free to [here](https://eternalalec.tumblr.com/post/187058639815/kiss-prompts)!


End file.
